


Bubble Bath

by Francis_SinBin



Series: Finished Art [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble Bath, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin
Summary: Severus decides Sirius needs some help taking his bath.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Finished Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlianderWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Oli! 🥳🎉❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Severus's face makes me think that Sirius is either about to have a good time or a very *bad* time. Either way Sirius is down for it.
> 
> (Created in Ibis Paint on my phone.)
> 
> Art centric discord (mainly HP where art streams are announced and art is shared by me and other artists), 18+ only: https://discord.gg/tPCxPkmHRh


End file.
